


Scrub Me Clean

by alchemicals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Kinky bath sex, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, these guys dont hang around, washing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/alchemicals
Summary: Remus loves his job - he really does, but sometimes kids can be fucking annoying, and those days he's really glad he has a husband in a bath too small for him to come home to.Day 21 ~ (somehow)2018 Feb Ficlets Challenge





	Scrub Me Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, somehow I'm on Day 21? Don't worry I'll get through them all eventually

Remus Lupin closed the front door and thought about how much he loved his job. It was very important he did this, for fear of lashing out and actually leaving Hogwarts to go start a mulberry farm down in Ireland.  _Mulberries are nice,_ Remus thought as he breathed in the smell of home - jasmine, cinnamon, vanilla,  _they don't set fire to the demonstration Boggart closet._ Remus scrubbed a hand through tousled brown hair and loosened his tie as he pulled off his loafers. The house was eerily quiet, but he knew better. Sirius was hiding about somewhere, either singing slightly off-key to himself or talking to the lampshade he had taken an affiliation to.

At the though, Remus smiled, and he left his briefcase in the dim entrance hallway as he went off in search of Sirius Black. 

The man wasn't in the kitchen, as the light had been turned off, but Remus found one of his husband's insufferable cigarette's lying about on the worktop. He Vanished the obtrusive cancer stick and was about grab a glass of water when he heard the slight creak directly above him and stilled.

It was faint at first, but if Remus tried hard, he could hear the faint muffled sound of Sirius' gravelly voice talking to some inanimate object - again.

Grinning, Remus shrugged off his tweed jacket and practically bounded up the stairs two at a time, eager to feet hot skin on his after the day he'd had. He pushed open the white door to his left on the landing and watched at a myriad of steam escaped the small room. Remus shut the door behind him and breathed in the spicy scents of cinnamon and the sweetness of muted vanilla. Sirius always smelled of a bakery - which was another thing Remus loved about him. That, and the brilliant hotdogs the man could make.

"Remus, old dog, old pal! Come have a bath with me," Sirius bellowed, making Remus startle. "Whoops, too loud? Ah, bugger, come, kind husband, where promised secrets of danger and lure await." Sirius flung his arms out dramatically, and Remus took a moment to watch his husband recite grandeur and splendor while his legs were drawn up on either side of a bath that was entirely too small for his lanky frame. He couldn't help the snort that escaped him as he shook his hair from his eyes and quickly undressed.

Sirius huffed in offense, dark eyes trained on Remus as he slid off his boxers and folded them beside his other clothing on the floor by the bathroom door. His dark hair had been tied back into a bun, and escaping tendrils framed his sculpted cheekbones beautifully. Remus' heart clenched with utmost love and desire for the stupid Animagus he'd chosen as a husband. He bit his lip as he swayed closer to the bath, gaze watching Sirius as he clambered in and settled himself between two bent knees. 

"Oh,  _fuck."_ Sirius breathed into Remus' ear, causing him to shiver. Remus moved and groaned at the feel of Sirius' length pressing against the swell of his arse cheeks.

"You're something else, you know that?" Remus mumbled into the hot air. He felt Sirius' barrel laugh rumble from deep within his chest and sighed happily at the large hand that splays protectively across his hip.

Sirius bucked up just the slightest amount and Remus couldn't help the moan that escaped his pursed lips. Everything was so hot and slick and wet from the water and oh,  _Merlin_ it felt good to stretch against Sirius, high and drunk on emotions.

A rough hand pulled languidly at Remus' dick, causing him to shudder. Remus huffed in annoyance - Merlin only knew he deserved more than that after the day he'd had. He turned his head and captured Sirius' chapped lips in a searing kiss, their mouths hot against each other's as they jerked and rode the wave. Higher and higher, Remus ground back into Sirius and arched into the thumb digging into his slit. He keened, breath faltering as the wave built, higher and higher until it crested. Sirius' hand rubbed him feverishly through his orgasm, his own dick pulsing against Remus' arse.

They came down, and Remus pulled away from Sirius to turn around and place his head on his husband's chest. "Mm, fuck." He mumbled into the warm skin.

Sirius snorted. "Not right now, you tosser. I'm not getting any younger." He placed a wet kiss on Remus' forehead. "Good, dog."

Remus snarled. "You're a dog, too."

"Yes but you're more so - since you're a werewolf and all."

"Sirius, I'm a wolf, if anything."

Sirius shrugged. "Wolf, dog - is there a difference?"

Remus sighed and allowed the water to lap over his flaming body, but he couldn't hide his giddy smile. "Please shush now, Mr. Black."

" _Fuck_ , that's hot." 

"Shut up, Sirius, and hold me."

And he did.

 


End file.
